


Homecoming

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura's coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It had been a long time since Sanada had seen Yukimura. They had been apart for several years now, communicating only by letters as Sanada couldn’t figure out how to use Skype and felt emails were too impersonal. There was something wonderful about receiving a letter every few weeks and then writing back and posting it, knowing that it was going to travel half way round the world to Yukimura.

He knew he was being far too soft, but he liked to read Yukimura’s letters before he went to bed and made sure to store them all in a box, all in their envelopes with their foreign stamps.

But, today, Yukimura was flying back to Japan.

Sanada wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for greeting your, well, he wasn’t even sure what Yukimura was to him. Boyfriend just sounded wrong to his ears, so he’d taken to calling him ‘his Yukimura’, it sounded better to him, even though Yukimura would just laugh at him for thinking that. But all that was besides the point, he was going to the airport in a couple of hours and no idea how he was supposed to dress.

He supposed he could phone Tezuka, the only person he knew with experience in these things, but his and Yukimura’s relationship was very different to Tezuka and Echizen’s.

In the end he decided on something smart, even though he was sure Yukimura would laugh at him, he could always use it as an excuse to take him out to dinner.


End file.
